


Aftercare Minho

by Ravenclaw20



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bruises, Marking, Nudity, aftrercare, blood mention, scratches, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw20/pseuds/Ravenclaw20
Summary: :))))))))) dances faintly to Lover boy and smiles....yall can find me @hwarang-my-loves on tumblr though im moving mostly to AO3 soon!





	Aftercare Minho

Minho could faintly hear the music played from the cafe downstairs, as he laid next to you in the well worn yet still comfortable queen sized bed. The room smelt like whiskey, french vanilla rum and sex.  The light from the still awake and busy city highlighted your well-loved body and he appreciated every moment of it. **  
**

Taped and labelled boxes greet him as he looked around your small studio apartment. This was your first place together, and even though he would still live with the boys, it was nice to know that he has somewhere else just for you and him. His gaze could never stray from your body for very long and soon his hands followed, forming a pathway across your body and pulling you closer to him.

“Darling, do you wanna take a shower? Or a bath?” he pecks your forehead gently, knowing that despite your closed eyes you were just as awake as he was.

“Don’t wan’ move” you mutter into his shoulder, tangling your leg with his. He adored how clingy you were with him, usually he was the one hanging on to you, but right now he knew you both needed to get cleaned up and maybe eat something before you finally slept.

“C’mon love,” he pulls away slightly, “let’s take a shower hmm?”

A loving cat like smile meets you as you look up at him with a pout, melting any stubborn resolves you had. That same smile was the reason the both of  you never bothered building the frame for the bed, instead going along with his cheeky request to ‘test how good it is’ before anything else.

Reluctantly you agree to the shower, getting up and hearing him do the same.

“First one there doesn’t have to  order the take out.” Before you can respond, or even sit up properly, he bolts to the small bathroom on the other side of the apartment, leaving you to try and fail to catch up to him.  

When you get to the bathroom, he’s already stoon in the shower a wide smile on his lips, eyes glittering with joy.

“Not fair,” you sigh, stepping into the shower with him, “I ordered last time too.”

Ignoring your complaints, he kisses you deeply before pulling away and dropping another swift kiss to your forehead. Without another word, he gently takes the rag he managed to snatch from one of the ‘bathroom’ boxes, and soaps you up making sure to get rid of all the remnants your mutual releases on your body.

He hands you the rag and you return the favour gently cleansing the sweat from his body. You both talk softly, laughing about the shitty water pressure you expect and where to order from. However, when he turns his back to you, you still. Guilt drips into your stomach as you trace over the red lines all over his back. Had you done this? Looking at your nails, you confirm there is indeed blood underneath them.

“Babe?” Minho turns and glances at you over his shoulder, seemingly unaware of what you had done. When you don’t respond he faces you fully, tilting his head to catch your gaze. “What’s wrong?”

“Minho,” you rack your brain to think at what point you could have hurt him like this, “I-”

“Talk to me,” his voice is soft and free of pain, and it leaves you confused.

“Does your back not hurt?” It must hurt, the lines look as if you whipped him or something, he must feel some discomfort. He peers at you confused, before shaking his head gently.

“No, why?” He reaches a soapy hand back to touch his skin, but you grip his hand knowing if the soap touches the open wounds then he would definitely be in pain.

“I– scratched you.” He reaches around you and turns on the shower, adjusting the temperature after a stream of freezing water lands on you both. He begins to rub the soap off your bodies, trying to get you to move, but all you can focus on is why he’s not concerned with the marks. They were really deep and you worried they might leave scars.

“You scratched me?” he says after sometime, sounding to your annoyance more amused than concerned. “Like my cat when he’s hungry?”

“Yes, well, not like th-,” you sigh, “ just look,” you lift your hands and show him the remnants of blood under your nails. “I’m so so sorry baby, I didn’t even know that I-”

He turns your back to him and gently washes your backside. “Love, when we get out you can look at your thighs and neck and then we can talk about apologies hm?”

Moving you out of the way, he shuffles under the stream, letting out a slight hiss as the water cleans the open wounds. He felt them as you made them, but he had been to deep in pleasure to care. Besides he left his own array of bruises and love bites on you, so in his mind you were even any ways.

You were still looking at him, worrying at your bottom lip when he glances at you again. Gently he pulls your lip from its firmly situated place between your teeth before dropping even softer kisses there.

“Baby, I didn’t say anything because it’s fine.” A soft chuckle leaves him as he watches your crestfallen reaction that he did in fact know about the marks. He turns off the water, stepping out before you and searching another box for towels.

Now that they’ve been cleaned they don’t seem that bad, but as he bends over the box, you can’t help but reprimand yourself for not trimming your nails, or at least being more careful. You step out to meet him, staring into his eyes as he gently dries your body, careful of all the sensitive spots, his lips attacked only minutes ago.

“Look, if it bothers you that much we can go to the pharmacy on the corner and get some ointments okay?” When you don’t answer he grabs you by the waist pulling you even closer, just because he can. “Okay?” he asks with an accompanying squeeze.

Defeated, you nod, welcoming the soft smile that follows. “I just, hate when you’re hurt, especially if I’m the one that does it.” He touches his forehead to yours, gently and hums in understanding.

“I also hate when I hurt you,” he agrees, “but baby this doesn’t hurt. Think of it a you tattooing me with your love.” A bright laugh leaves him as you swat at his chest. “Look now you’re trying to add more!”

He drops a quick messy kiss to the side of your lips before he stolls out into the apartment. When he turns back to look at you, he sees you there, city lights coming through the window, hair tousled and slightly damp, eyes shining with love and concern just for him. As much as he loves this look, he prefers even more when you’re smiling eyes bright with happiness.

“So, when are you ordering my Thai food, I’m starving.” He watches as your expression morphe; the bright smile he was hoping for gracing those beautiful lips, as you roll your eyes and throw the towel at him.

When you step past him to grab clothes, flipping him off as you get dressed, it crosses his mind, like it has every other time he’s with you, that he’d rather be nowhere else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))))) dances faintly to Lover boy and smiles....yall can find me @hwarang-my-loves on tumblr though im moving mostly to AO3 soon!


End file.
